Humphrey and His Life: Remastered
by The-crazy-lone-wolf77
Summary: Join as an aged Humphrey tells a story of his life and the forgotten history of Jasper and the packs that live in it.
1. Chapter 1

It's a beautiful day in Jasper, one would say it's perfect. The sun shone across the valleys and mountains bringing a nice warm feeling. The skies as clear as ever and the air blew slightly in a cool summer's breeze, truly the perfect day for everyone. Well, most everyone.

In a small lone cave, that was off to the side from the den of the head alpha, a lonely gray wolf lies in the mouth of his den looking into the bright blue sky. This weather used to make him happy, would get him running around in a frenzy as he played with his friends and his mate. He loved those times of no responsibility or obligation to anything besides having fun and keeping the peace. But those days were far in his past and shadowed by many hardships. Still, he enjoys reminiscing on the good times. However, today was not a day of happiness or celebration. No, today marked the anniversary of his mates death.

Humphrey still remembers the day she died. His life long companion taken away from him in her sleep. His heart ached for weeks with her no longer at his side, and the pain still resides within him. He loved her so much and seeing her go broke him. No longer being able to wake up with her curled into his side; no more taking walks through the forest; not being able to express his love for her; it was all so painful. All of that mixed with his old age caused him to seclude himself in his den. He isn't lonely though, he still gets welcomed visitors. Unfortunately, none from his friends that he had grown up with.

The old gray wolf was something of a miracle, most wolves only live to be eight, they can reach nine or ten if they are lucky. Humphrey, however, has lived to the ancient age of 14 with no signs of dying. He knew who he could thank for that, but that's a whole story. Nope, Humphrey was alone for the most part. All his friends have passed away and he is the lone survivor of his generation.

"Dad?" a voice caught his ears. He looks up and smiles at the approaching wolf. His friends may be gone, but there are still wolves that never fail brighten his day. A wolf identical to that of Humphrey, though with the amber eyes of his mother, approached his father's den.

"Jake," Humphrey said with delight, "What brings you to your old man's home?" Jake wwaled up near his father and sits down, Humphrey immediately notices that he's nervous about something. "Hey, is everything okay?" Humphrey asked, concerned.

"Yah, everything is fine, it just," he pauses for a moment thinking of the best way to ask him this; you'd think he would have come up with something after thinking about it all day. "Its just that we know you don't like talking about your past," Jake stated. Instantly, Humphrey knew where this was going. "You are already really old, no offense, and we'd like to know more about you before you, ya know…" Jake explained shyly. His father's past was always an avoided subject, neither him nor his mother ever talked about it. The younger wolf looked at his father for an answer, but Humphrey seemed to be thinking it over. His expression is blank and he looks to be deep in thought. After awhile, Humphrey looks up at his son, and smiles.

"I guess it's time."

Jake has to admit, he didn't actually think his dad would say yes. He just hoped to know more about him and it seems his wish is coming true. "This is great, I'll go get Kailey and the rest of the family," he expressed joyfully.

"Wait, wait, wait, not so fast Jake," Humphrey called after him, stopping him in his tracks. The younger wolf turned around and looked at his dad with a puzzled expression. He watched as Humphrey picked himself up with great effort, the years taking their toll on his body. "I was thinking of a bigger audience," Humphrey smiled.

"What exactly do you mean," Jake questioned, not exactly knowing what his father has in mind.

"It's time the entire pack hears my story Call for a meeting, it is time everyone learns the truth."

Jake was now beyond confused, not understanding a thing his father was saying. "Learn what truth?" he asked.

Humphrey let out a light hearted chuckle, "You'll find out soon enough," he smiled at his pup. Deciding to just go with it, Jake nods his head and goes over to the meeting area which is only a few strides away from his father's den.

Humphrey watched as his son walked away, and hearing his summoning howl only a few moments later. "Wish me lucky old friend," Humphrey spoke seemingly to himself as he slowly walked out from his den and into the bright, warm day.

He walked over to where his son and daughter-in-law sat, both looking confused as they spoke in a hushed conversation. He smiled cheerfully at the two while he walked over and sat down next to them. As he took his place, others began taking their spots below them looking up at the three wolves perched on the rock. Many whispers were shared between one another as they pointed at the old wolf, wondering what it was that their elder wanted.

Among the crowd, Humphrey was able to spot his other cub, Kailey, and her family. He couldn't be prouder of both of them, both have families who have families of their own. He has loved being able to see them grow up; unfortunately they always reminded him of probably the darkest time in his life, a part he stored deep in his thoughts.

When he saw that everyone was there, all 27 of them, he began to speak. Unfortunately, nobody was listening at the moment. All were talking amongst themselves about why they were called here. Humphrey tried to gain their attention but it was unsuccessful. Jake stood up and said he'd take care if it, Humphrey on the other paw had a better idea. He stopped Jake and said he'd take of it. He cleared his throat and took in a deep breath, "QUIET!" his voice boomed and echoed across the woods, cutting through the crowd and making everyone stop talking. All look surprised at the old wolf who spoke with such volume; even Humphrey's own cubs were shocked. "Haven't had to shout like that in ages," he chuckled to himself.

Humphrey faced the crowd with a happy smile. He looked at many of the older wolves and recognized them, knowing them in their youth; though none had any clue who he was except for the old pack leader and father of the current one. That's why he was going to share his story, to bring them out of darkness.

"I know you are all curious as to why you are here. It may seem odd, but I had my son call you so I could tell you a story." Unsurprisingly, everyone looked confused, yet inexplicably intrigued like some outer force was making them want to hear what their elder has to say. "This is the story of a war, the greatest battle the Jasper had ever seen. But before we get into that, I need to tell you were it all began; in the northern pack of Jasper on any ordinary day with your everyday wolves," Humphrey looked back at Jake and then down towards his daughter who sat looking straight into his eyes; it made his smile grow even larger.

"This is the story of my life."

* * *

 **A short little intro for the beggining of this rewrite and already it is 10 times better than the original. I hope you all enjoy it even if most of you know where this is going.**

 **Keep On Keeping On**

 **Peace Out**


	2. Early Life Troubles

A long time ago in the Northern pack of Jasper park, two wolves lie in their den smiles plastered on their faces. It was a very special day for the two because about five minutes ago the she-wolf had just given birth to a very handsome gray wolf. The father looked at his family with pride as the mother stared down happily at her little pup. The two couldn't be happier. This pup was none other than me, Humphrey, just newly born.

"What should we name him?" My father asked, running his paw over my head.

My mother stared down at me thoughtfully, coming up with the only thing that made sense to her. "How about Humphrey, after your brother." His brother was always a soar subject, my father and uncle had always been close, but my uncle had just vanished one day and was never seen from again; my father still smiled at the suggestion.

"I love it, and thank you. You know how much he meant to me," my father said. I looked exactly like him anyway, so it seemed fitting to name me that.

A few weeks passed by and I was the happiest of pups. When I was first able to open my eyes I had just hopped up and down around the den. I remember wolves stopping by to see me, congratulating my parents while also saying hello to me. My parents names were Jake and Kailey, which is where my pups got their names. From the very first time I was able to see I was a playful little pup, a very energetic nuisance to my parents. Today, however, was a very special day for me. It was the day I would first be able to leave my den.

I remember walking out of my den, parents close behind, and closing my eyes tight from the bright light of the outdoors. Eventually I was able to open my eyes and take in my surroundings; it was amazing. I was awestruck with everything around me. My senses overloaded with all the new sights and smells presented to me. I began running around while giggling uncontrollably. It was the best day of my life as far as I was concerned, which I suppose up to that point isn't a very bold claim considering I was only two weeks old.

I ran around going up to every new tree and rock in sight, examining everything that peaked my interest. My parents were close behind making sure I didn't hurt myself, having to tell me to be careful more than a few times.

As I climbed atop of another rock, I saw something that got me really excited. More wolves! There was another couple who were like my parents but had different colored fur and with them was another cub. I wanted to go run up to him and play, and asked my parents if I could. They smiled and told me we should go ask him if he wanted to.

We went over and the family looked at us; the parents smiled and greeted my mom and dad, then said hello to me. I gave them a smile and said hi back. The other cub, however, hid behind his parents. He was jet black with brown eyes. They urged him to come say hi, telling him that everything was okay. Eventually they convinced him and he came over to me.

"Hello, I'm Humphrey," I greeted him happily.

"My names Zachary, but my brothers and sisters call me Zach," he said shyly.

"Is this your first time out of your den too?" I asked him. His eyes seemed to brighten a little and he put on a small smile.

"Yah, it's so cool!" he expressed.

"Yah, hey do you want to play?" I wagged my tail with excitement.

"Sure," he yipped happily. I tagged him and from there we went into an endless frenzy of games, playing with each other for hours. Zach was the first wolf I met outside of my den, and the first friend I ever had. It was unfortunate that I would never see him again.

After hours of playing with each other, the sun began to set on the day and our parents called for us to come back. We said our goodbyes and parted ways. I got back to my mom and dad with a large grin. They asked me how my day was and I responded that it had been the best day ever.

I didn't even feel tired when we got back to the den, adrenaline still flowing through me. My parents tried to settle me down and told me it was time to go to bed. I wanted to refuse, but knew better than to upset my parents. I lay down on the ground, thinking it was going to take forever for me to fall asleep. Once my head hit the ground I was immediately asleep, the exhaustion kicking in out of nowhere.

Nearly two hours later, I was awoken from my sleep by the sounds of screaming. I saw my parents in the entrance of the den looking worried. I soon also began to hear the sounds of growling and snarling. Being so young, I had no idea what was going on, or that I was even in danger. As the sound grew closer, my parents became increasingly nervous until they ran back to me, mom picking me up by the scruff.

"What's going on," I asked in a scared voice.

"Nothing, it's just a game. Stay quiet and everything will be fine," my dad told me with a forced smile.

We were only able to get a short distance before a group of five wolves jumped us, surrounding my parents and me. Mom pulled me in close, growling ferociously at the other wolves, same with my dad. The group circled as and my parents did their best to keep their eyes on them. The first move was made when one of the wolves leaped at us. My dad acted quickly and swatted him out of the way into another one, giving my mom an opening. She picked me up again and did a full sprint out of there. It didn't take long before we heard growling behind us, causing mom to speed up even more.

After about five minutes, my mom came to a stop knowing she wasn't going to be able to outrun them, so she had to do the only thing that would assure her pups survival. She put me down and looked into my eyes, tears flowing out from hers.

"Mommy, why are you crying?" I asked, scared from everything that was going on.

"Humphrey, my sweet little Humphrey, you have to do exactly what I say," she choked out. "You need to run away and never come back here. This is a bad place now and mommy needs you to be safe."

"But I don't want to leave you mom, I love you," I told her, myself now crying.

Her lips quivered, this wasn't easy for her. "I know, but you need to do this because I love you. I can't see you get hurt, that's why you need to go, please." She begged.

"Okay, mom, I'll go," I cried. "I love you."

"I love you too, Humphrey, now go," she urged me. She turned around as another group of wolves approached us. "Go Humphrey," she yelled.

I took off in a full sprint, crying as I did. I ran in a random direction not knowing where I was going, but I didn't stop for anything. As I did run, I heard something that broke my heart. I heard my mother howl in pain causing me to cry harder, but I made a promise to her not to stop.

However I knew that one day I was going to return here, to find my mom and dad again. With those thoughts on my mind I ran into the great unknown, not looking back.

* * *

 **Another chapter written and given to all of you! I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **As I was writing this chapter I decided that for future chapters if I happen to remember a fun fact about the original I will add it to the end note, let me know if you guys want this or not.**

 **Fun fact: The names for Humphrey's parents come from one of my old friends and from my now sister-in-law. Zachary came from one of my brothers friends name.**

 **Thanks for reading and dont forget to leave a comment.**

 **Keep On Keeping On**

 **Peace Out**


	3. Earl

I ran, ran as fast as I could following my moms instructions. I ignored the pain that I felt both physically and emotionally. I have just lost everything I have known in the blink of an eye. My dad, my mom, and I could only assume the friend I wasn't going to see my friend again.

I ran until the sun began to rise over the mountains, brightening the terrain around me. I started to slow down, my body finally starting to give out. I eventually slowed down until I came to a walk. I was in a mad pant, breathing heavily and in need of some water. I began looking around for a water source, eventually finding one after about half an hour. I dipped my head down to the large pond, lapping up a small bit of water. That's all it took for me to dive in, submerging my entire body in the refreshing cold water. I swam around for about ten minutes, enjoying playing in the water which momentarily took my thoughts away from my family. I climbed out from the pond and shook myself dry. I wanted to continue on, not really knowing when I was going to stop; however after taking one step I collapsed onto the ground, passing out from exhaustion.

I woke up sometime later feeling slightly better. I wasn't as tired, but I was still definitely feeling the pain of loss. I was about to get up, but noticed something odd; I was in a den. I had passed out next to a pond on some grass, and now I was in a den laying on solid stone. I got up and started to panic. I was in an unfamiliar place and it scared me to death. As I was looking around, a voice spoke to me, "Well look who finally decided to wake up." I jumped from the sudden voice, startled and still very scared. My heart was racing as I faced the where the voice came from, seeing a completely black wolf with a white tipped tail looking at me with a soft smile. He was pretty large with many noticeable scars on his body; the biggest and most noticeable one that went across his eye and down the middle of his body. He must have been lucky to not have the eye actually damaged in any way.

This wolf looked very intimidating, and I wanted to be anywhere else then with him. I started backing up in fear, and he saw this. "There's no need to be afraid, pup. I'm not going to hurt you," he said in a soft voice. I don't know why, but his voice seemed to calm me. I still wanted to run but something inside me told me to stay, that he would protect me. I didn't exactly know where that came from, but I decided to listen. I relaxed my body and stopped backing up, causing the older wolf to smile even more.

"That's right, everything's going to be fine," he told me. "What is a pup like you doing so far in the middle of nowhere. Where is your family?" he questioned.

Upon hearing that question, my hear sunk as the my emotions started pouring out again. My eyes became watery and I fell to the ground, covering my eyes as I sobbed. The stranger looked really concerned, and he came over to try and comfort me. I wouldn't let him and backed scooted away as he got closer.

"What's wrong, why are you crying," he asked, trying to calm me down.

"My p-pack was at-attacked and my m-mom told me to run away. I heard her howl in pain a-a-and I think she might be…" I couldn't finish my sentence, the pain of it all becoming too much for me to bear. I curled into a ball as I cried out my pain. I felt the stranger sit next to me and rub his paw over my head. This time I accepted his attempt to comfort me and curled up into him as I cried into his fur.

"That's right, get it all out," he said with sympathy, "Everything will be alright, you're safe and that's exactly what your mom wanted." I continued to cry for what seemed like hours, but in reality was only about ten minutes. After I calmed down and began to relax, the wolf backed away from me. I looked up at him and he had on a soft, compassionate smile. "All better?" he asked. I sniffled and nodded my head. "That's good. May I ask what your name is?"

"I'm Humphrey," I said rubbing my eyes.

"Humphrey, huh? That's a pretty cool name."

"Really? Thank you, I was named after my uncle!" I told him, becoming a little more happy. "What's your name?"

"My name is, Earl," he continued to smile at me, like nothing could get him to stop; it comforted me.

"Where am I," I asked, suddenly realizing that I had no clue where I was. I barely got out of my den just yesterday, this was a huge step to be taking for a pup.

"You are on the far north-western outskirts of Jasper park," he responded.

"Where is the rest of your pack?" I asked, noticing a lack of other wolves scents.

"There isn't anybody else, just me. I'm a lone wolf."

"Lone wolf?" I asked, unfamiliar with the term.

"Yep, I live out here all by myself alone," he stated, his smile faltering for a second, but he quickly recovered and changed the subject.

"Enough about me, where are you from, if you don't mind me asking."

"No, it's okay. My moms name was Kailey and my dads name was Jake. I lived in the Northern Pack of Jasper until last night when it was attacked," I explained, trying to keep myself from crying again.

"Wait a moment, you ran here from the northern pack in only a single night? How old are you?" he questioned, appearing amazed.

"Two weeks," I responded confused, "Why?"

"Its just that traveling nearly thirty miles in that short of time as a pup is, well it's pretty impressive," he admitted.

"Really?" I asked.

He nodded his head. "You know, I bet your hungry," Earl realized. I mean I had run all night and hadn't eaten anything since before I went to bed a day earlier, so yah I was a bit hungry. Earl went to the back of his den and fetched me a piece of caribou that he had and placed it down in front of me. I sniffed at it for a moment, never actually have eaten meat before but I have seen my parents eat it. I took a little bite and immediately my eyes lit up and I began digging into it. It was delicious! I could hear Earl above me chuckling.

After I finished I let out a satisfied sigh. That's when a thought came across my mind. "Earl, I told you stuff about me so could you tell me stuff about you? Like how you got all your scars" I asked with a tilted head. He seemed nervous and hesitant about it, looking away from my gaze.

"I guess it's only fair," he mumbled to himself, getting me to wag my tail and smile happily. "Tell you what, how about we get some sleep then I'll tell you all about me?" he proposed.

"Sleep, this early?" I asked.

"Early," he chuckled, "Its already dark outside," he pointed towards the mouth of the cave. I looked out and was surprised to see no light.

"I slept all day?" I asked in shock.

"Seems that way," he smiled, going to the back and lying down. "Your welcome to join me if you feel comfortable," he yawned out, laying down his head and closing his eyes. In all honesty I still didn't fully trust him, so I decided to sleep by myself which would be the first night time without mom and dad. However, the whole 'by myself' thing only lasted a short time. As the night passed it got colder, driving me to go over and lie down next to Earl.

I woke up the next morning and for a split second I began to panic… until I remembered everything that happened. I calmed down, relaxing my body. I looked around the den but didn't see any signs of Earl; my only guess was he was out hunting. I decided to go out of the den and find some water because my mouth was very dry and in need of a refreshing drink.

Luckily, the same pond that I found yesterday was a very short distance from Earl's den. I went over and began to drink the water, satisfying my thirst. As I was drinking a sound behind me caused me to flip around scared. "Hello," I called out in a shaky voice.

"Don't worry Humphrey, It's only me," Earl said muffled as he came walking through a bush with a small deer in mouth. "Come on let's go eat," he motioned over towards the den. I followed behind him as he walked into the den. We ate our breakfast pretty fast, but I was doing it intentionally; I wanted to hear Earl's story.

After we were done and Earl put the leftover deer in a back corner. When he turned around he saw me with a large smile, "What?" he asked with a slight laugh.

"You promised you'd tell me about you today," I reminded him.

"So I did," he nodded his head thoughtfully. "I assume we'll be spending some time together so you should know some things about me. It all began four years ago,"

 **Earl**

I don't remember my parents, my first memories were me just wandering around a forest as a pup, hungry, thirsty, tired, and lonely. I was looking for any signs of my parents or food. I hadn't eaten in days and was in desperate need of anything to eat.

It just so happened on that day a small breeze blew past me bringing along the scent of some dead animal. My stomach grumbled at the smell and I was drawn towards it, following its scent until I came upon an abandoned caribou carcass. My mouth watered at the sight of it and without thinking about it I started digging in, filling my empty stomach. I continued to eat until the sounds of growling caused me to stop.

I slowly turned around, facing a group of three wolves who didn't look to happy that I was eating this animal.

"What do you think you're doing with our kill you runt," one snarled at me in anger. I just froze in fear, not knowing what to do. "Well, are you going to answer me or just stand there?" he growled. Thinking they were going to hurt me, my instinct was to just run away.

As I ran away I heard them yell behind me, "Well are you just going to stand there or get him?" When I heard that I picked up my speed, needing to gain as much distance between myself and them. However, there was no way I was going to outrun them. They were much older and faster than me, catching up with ease. One was about to pounce on me, but out of nowhere a blur jumped towards one of my attackers. I stopped in my tracks and looked back to see what was happening.

What I saw was a grayish-white wolf attacking the two of my pursuers. The new wolf was also winning, and in no time the two wolves were running away.

"That's what you get for attacking a helpless pup you filthy mutts," he yelled at the retreating wolves. He then turned towards me with a large grin, "Are you alright?"

I started backing away, getting ready to run again, but he held up his paw trying to stop me, "There's no need to be scared little one, I'm not here to hurt you." I don't know what it was about him, but I felt like I could trust him.

He took me back to his den and we shared our backstories. I told him all I knew about myself which wasn't much, mostly that my name is Earl. His name was Connor and he came from the southern pack. However he was banished, telling me he was betrayed by his friends and framed for murder. We talked for awhile, getting to know each other pretty well, but our conversation was soon interrupted.

Out of seemingly nowhere, ten wolves sprung into the den and pinned both myself and Connor to the floor. "So a murderer and a thief hiding out together, how unsurprising," a wolf said looking at Connor with a smirk.

"You son of a bitch, Kyle, you know I didn't kill him. You saw what happened," Connor growled. Kyle didn't seem to listen to his words, ignoring him and ordering the others to bring us to the pack.

It didn't take long before we walked into the southern territory, and even less time to get to the head alphas den. When we entered, Kyle was sitting in the middle of the den with a wolf on either side of him. Connor and I were forced to sit as Kyle began to speak.

"Pup, you are convicted of theft and for that you will wear the mark of a thief," I was shaking with fear as Kyle looked towards Connor. "You, Connor, have assaulted two wolves of the pack you were banished from. You do know what that means, right?"

"Yes," Connor mumbled under his breath.

The next thing I knew the two of us were being held down against our will. I was crying in fear, pleading to be let go. A sharp pain from my eye to the middle of my chest caused me to yell in pain. I seethed in pain, but eventually I opened my eyes only to see something that haunted my dreams for months. Connors body lie lifeless on the floor in a pool of his own blood. I cried as I saw my new friend dead. I was let go and told to leave and never to come back. That's what I did; I ran out of the pack and never looked back.

 **Humphrey**

He finished his story with tears in his eyes. I couldn't imagine anyone doing that to a pup. I felt bad for Earl, kind of wishing I hadn't asked him to bring up his past. He looked depressed for awhile, but shook that away, "But that was a long time ago. It still hurts but I've pushed through it," he smiled, "Now how about we get out of this stuffy cave and go have some fun outside, how does that sound?"

"Yah, let's go!" I yelled in excitement, running out of the den and into the field. I really miss my parents, but I think Earl will help soften the pain.


End file.
